


Cover for "The Stars Incline Us, They Do Not Bind Us by Ikeracity & Pangea"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [34]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intergalactic Federation pilot Lieutenant Charles Xavier is assigned last-minute to a high profile mission: transporting over two thousand prison inmates from an old and overfilled prison complex to a newer, higher-capacity prison stronghold located on the outer reaches of the galaxy. Just as he's settling down for a long and uneventful ride, things take a turn for the worse after the inmates riot and stage a hostile takeover of the ship, leaving Charles to find himself at the complete mercy of cold-blooded killers and facing the chilling prospect that he might not ever make it back home alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Stars Incline Us, They Do Not Bind Us by Ikeracity & Pangea"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The stars incline us, they do not bind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635184) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127786063749/) on tumblr.


End file.
